


Blooming Love

by Beardy



Series: AUgust 2020 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Florist, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Co-workers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Very Minor Wanda/Simon, Very minor Vision/OC, Warning - Coercive Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beardy/pseuds/Beardy
Summary: Vision and Wanda work together at Potts Florists. Flashes of their relationship over the course of around 3 years.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: AUgust 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887121
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20
Collections: AUgust 2020





	Blooming Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my longest one-shot to date. I hope that people enjoy this, it is a bit of a departure from my usual...although there is smut in there because...well... I don't know if I know how to write without it :P 
> 
> I have rated this as M rather than E, mainly because most of my fics that have been E are pretty much PWP, and this really isn't meant to be, however if anybody is of the opinion that this should be tagged as E then please let me know and I shall do so. 
> 
> Some trigger warnings for some coercive behaviour.

Blooming Love

“You must be Miss Maximoff?”

“That’s me.”

“Vision. Well Victor, but please call me Vision.” He held out a long pale hand for her to shake, greeting her with a warm smile that made his cool blue eyes shimmer.

“Good to meet you Vision. I presume that you are the solitary colleague that Miss Potts told me about in the interview.”

“Yes, that will be me.” He chuckled, opening the hatch to allow her behind the counter. “Come on in. I will show you around.”

The storeroom was immaculate, neat and orderly except for one work bench which contained a spray which was clearly a work in progress.

“I didn’t disturb you did I?” She motioned with her head towards the flowers, stepping towards them, an autumn themed yellow and green affair, eyeing them curiously.

“Not at all.” She had reached the work bench, her hands noticeably twitching, itching to touch. “I had hit somewhat of a creative wall. It would be useful to have another pair of eyes. Please, go on.” He smiled down at her, motioning with a hand towards the flowers. She allowed herself a small smile at him.

“Red.” She stated.

“Hmm?” He had been transfixed on the movement of her hands, the dark coloured rings adorning her fingers.

“Red. It needs a splash of red.”

“Of course it does.” He grinned at her, a bright toothy grin and headed off in search of something red.

* * *

The day was freezing, a crisp layer of frost lay outside. The door swung open, causing a gust to carry through the shop.

Wanda shivered, pulling her cardigan tighter around herself, her hands were trembling in an attempt to arrange the festive table spray that was due for delivery the following day. Vision, pulled his hat off his face and pushed his scarf down from his face. He opened his jacket to reveal a small space heater.

“Oh thank god. I think my hands have frozen in place.” She shivered, smiling up at him.

He scurried around the counter and hurriedly plugged in the heater.

Wanda’s moan was almost indecent. His eyebrows shot up above his eyeline at the vivid mental image.

“Amazing. My hero.” She sighed and pecked him on his cheek.

The door opened.

“Hands off.”

“I…I wasn’t, I assure you…..” Vision trailed off as a tall, athletic looking man broke into a booming laugh as Wanda ran around the desk to embrace him.

“I wasn’t expecting you back until tomorrow?” She grinned.

“I got an early flight.” The man held her arms with his hands appraising her.

Vision focused intently on the flowers in front of him, fiddling aimlessly, pricking himself with a pin as Wanda again embraced the stranger.

“Sam, Nat, Steve and Bucky are coming round tonight, thought we could have a bit of a party.” He cocked his head smirking.

She backed out of his arms, sighing.

“I have so much to do, we have a huge order for tomorrow.”

“Well can’t?” He nodded towards Vision, who automatically averted his eyes.

“Wanda I would be happy to. You clearly haven’t seen your boyfriend in some time.” Vision muttered.

“Vizh, there is really no need and eww gross. This is my _brother_. Pietro.”

“Oh!” Vision grinned. “Sorry.”

“Someone perked up.” Pietro rolled his eyes.

“Shut up.” Wanda slapped his hand.

“Why don’t you come too Vizh. We could work on the order together and then you could come over to our place and have a few drinks?”

“Umm. Yes…I.. That would be wonderful.” He stammered.

Pietro rolled his eyes dramatically.

“The warning still stands flower power. Hands off.”

“Of course…I would never touch your sister…” He trailed off.

“Cheers Vizh.” Wanda giggled, eyebrow quirking as she circled back around the counter, waving a last goodbye to Pietro. 

* * *

“So. You and Vision?” Sam mock whispered, his lips curling up in a cheeky smile.

Wanda couldn’t help a flicker of a smile.

“It’s not like that.”

“He’s a good looking dude if you like the geek chic type of thing, which I know that you do.”

She looked across the room to see him nodding along as Pietro gesticulated wildly, chatting animatedly about his latest adventure.

“He’s nice, but we work together, it would be really awkward if he wasn’t interested.”

“True.” Sam nods solemnly. “But he clearly likes you, otherwise why would the guy choose to spend the majority of his weekends listening to your frankly irritating brother when he has to put up with you all week?”

She scoffs, playfully hitting Sam on the arm.

“He’s sweet.” She couldn’t help her broad grin and exhale of laughter as Sam wiggled his eyebrows at her in response.

* * *

“So Steve and Bucky have finally acknowledged that there is something between them.” She muttered, trying to be as nonchalant as possible whilst passing him a white rose.

“That’s great, they have clearly had feelings for each other for some time.” He stated, placing it gently into the arrangement.

“Oh it has been years.” She muttered as she rummaged through the trough for some baby’s breath.

“When did that happen?”

“Remember that party at Jane’s house a couple of weeks ago?”

“Hmm.” He cut a piece of red ribbon, large enough to trace the edge of the love heart arrangement that they were making for Valentine’s Day.

“Well Bucky bit the bullet, asked Steve if he intended on ever asking him out.”

“Ha, well that is one way to do it.”

“Is it?” Wanda paused her rummaging, looking up at him.

“Perhaps.” Vision smiled. “I hope it works out for them. They’re well suited.” Wanda allowed herself a small smile before handing him the flowers.

“Do… Do you have a date for Valentines?”

He stopped moving, his mind whirring – is she about to ask him out?

The door to the shop swings open.

“Excuse me? Does a Wanda Maximoff work here?” Wanda, turns to face the shop floor to be met with the sombre looking faces of two Police Officers. Her stomach drops.

* * *

He clasped their hands together, his thumb moving soothingly across hers as they sat silently in the funeral car, Pietro in front of them, flowers silver and blue. Wanda had spent the last two days painstakingly working on them, Vision had assisted her with cups of tea and an appraising eye, trying his utmost to ensure that she slept and ate as much as possible.

He held her hand through the service, the burial. When the day was over she didn’t want to be alone, not in the home that they had shared. He takes her to his apartment and sets her up in his spare room. She doesn’t leave the next day, nor the day after that. She doesn’t leave at all. 

* * *

She hurts. She spends most of her time in her room. He does what he can but he can only understand so much, he has never lost the other half of himself.

On the Thursday before Easter whilst perusing the suppliers warehouse Vision found a pamphlet for a bereavement group, he pocketed it and left it wordlessly on the kitchen counter. On returning from the supermarket it had disappeared and in its stead a small posy of yellow and pink sat proudly.

Steadily she begins to come out of the room more often, deciding to eat her meals with Vision and lay with him on either end of the couch watching their nightly movie. She becomes a little more animated, more like the Wanda that he used to know and by time Autumn comes around again she is almost her; she fidgets more now, unable to stay still, he is reminded of Pietro in the little time that he had got to know him.

By Christmas she is leaving the apartment more, mostly with him or sometimes Sam, they graduate from the sofa to the movie theatre or spend the mornings that they aren’t working nursing a cup of tea in the nearest café, chatting, reading, they are already indispensable to each other. Everybody notices.

* * *

In the lead up to Valentine’s Day Vision worked incessantly, Nat, Steve, Bucky and Sam helping him where they possibly can in an effort to ensure that the shop is prepared for the day, intending to take the day off with Wanda. Nat had offered to look after the shop, provided everything had been prepared in advance so that all she would have to do is hand over a dozen red roses to whichever customer arrived in a panic, forgetting the date.

On the day itself Wanda retired to her room, laying in the foetal position, he could hear her sniffles through her bedroom door.

“Wanda.” He whispered, pushing the door ever so slightly open.

“Please.” She breathes.

He wraps himself around her from behind, his chin in the crook of her neck and holds her until morning.

* * *

Nat had opened the door to the apartment with a bag of croissants and some strong takeaway coffee and had found them curled around each other in her bed, the quilt concealing the fact that they were both fully dressed. She had prodded Vision in the forehead, harsher than strictly necessary and pulled him out of the bed and into the kitchen.

“Tell me you didn’t?” Nat had positioned herself far too close to his face for his own comfort.

“On Pietro’s anniversary? Do you really think so little of me?” Vision hissed, his mouth set in a thin line.

Nat shook her head as if to clear it of such a thought.

“I’m sorry Vision, I didn’t mean to…”

“It’s fine. I know that you are just ensuring her best interests.”

“Not that being with you wouldn’t be in her best interests….”

“Natasha. Please.”

“You love her.”

“You know I do.”

“Then tell her. Life is too short. We all know that.”

“I can’t tell her. If she doesn’t feel the same things will never be as they are. I can’t lose her.”

“You’re an idiot.” Nat sighed, thrusting the coffee and croissants towards him and turning towards the door.

* * *

“Hello. Is Wanda working today?”

Vision looked up from the Easter wreath he was adorning to see a strikingly attractive man smiling at him, his hair was straight and black, obviously styled, his shirt rucked up around his elbows, showing his muscled forearms.

“Erm….”

“Simon! Hi!”

The man beamed down at her as she walked onto the shop floor, face grinning.

“I remembered that you said that you worked here. It is my mom’s birthday and I wanted to get her something special.”

“I am sure that we will be able to help, won’t we Vizh.”

Vision looked between the two of them and nodded rapidly.

“Sorry, how rude of me. I am Simon, you must be Vision, Wanda has told me so much about you.”

“She has?” Vision looked to Wanda quizzically.

“Simon is the leader of the group that I attend. Vizh gave me the flyer, he has been an absolute rock since Pietro.” He stood a little straighter as Wanda clutched at his arm and beamed up at him.

“Sounds like a regular hero.” Simon smiled, the smile not quite meeting his eyes.

“Listen, Wanda, I just wanted to speak to you about something.” Wanda nodded, smiling. “In private.” Simon added, glancing towards Vision.

“Of course.” Vision gave a half smile and stepped away into the storeroom. As he busied himself with organising the flowers he heard Wanda’s breathy “sure” in response to Simon’s invitation to coffee the following week.

* * *

Things had clearly been going well, Wanda seemed happy, which should in turn have made him happy and to a degree it did, what most certainly did not make him happy was waking up to see Simon sitting at his kitchen table eating his cereal.

Vision was incensed. His fingers flashed across his phone.

_He is eating my cereal. V._

_Tell him to fuck the fuck off. N._

_Sam and I are out tonight, come with? It will take your mind off her. N_

_Of course it will…. V_

_You know what I mean. Better than hearing him fucking her through your bedroom wall. N._

_I did not require that image Natasha! V._

_I’ll be there. V._

Needless to say Wanda had decided to give the evening a miss, electing instead to spend the evening with Simon.

Vision entered the living area, his navy blue shirt bringing the colour out in his eyes and well fitting trousers emphasising his other assets.

“You look nice.” She said, he could have sworn there was a little heat in her gaze.

“Thank you.” He checked his hair in the mirror and patted out the creases in his shirt.

Vision gave her a quick hug goodnight, lingering just a little longer than usual for Simon’s benefit. Natasha craned her head around the door.

“Ready?”

Vision nodded.

“You look delicious.” Natasha smacked her lips at him, laughing at his blush. “It’s going to be a full-time job defending your honour where we are going!” Natasha winked at Wanda and gave Simon a curt nod before pulling Vision out of the doorway.

Natasha was right. Vision was certainly attracting some attention, the majority of it unwanted until a petite brunette with familiar looking green eyes smiled at him from across the bar. He just needed to forget, enjoy the company of somebody who actually wanted him. Before long he was taking her home, making her moan his name as he fucked her against the headboard, imagining himself inside the woman in the room next to him.

Wanda heard the key in the latch and looked over at the LED clock on her bedside, 2am. He must have enjoyed himself. She smiled to herself, turning her head to look at the bare form of Simon next to her. Her breath caught as she heard a giggle, a giggle that clearly had come from a woman, Vision never brought women home. Before long the tell-tale rhythmic sound started. She pursed her lips and sighed, trying to block out the sound and go back to sleep. Sleep was not about to come swiftly, before long the rhythmic sounds of intercourse became synonymous with the sound made when knocking down a supporting wall, the bedframe bouncing off the adjoining wall.

“What the fuck.” Simon groaned sleepily, turning to face Wanda.

She met his questioning gaze with a raised eyebrow.

“Since when does he bring women back?”

Wanda shook her head.

“Never.”

_VISION, OH MY GOD, VISION_

“The fuck is he doing to her!”

The pounding got louder, faster.

“He is taking the piss out of you, this is ridiculous Wanda. Its hugely disrespectful. Does he honestly think this is ok?”

“Well I have you over.”

“And we are courteous about what we do.”

_FUCKING HELL. OH MY GOD. VISION. HARDER. HARDER!_

“Jesus Christ.” Simon turned to face her fully. “You need to speak to him Wanda. I have to work later. He has done this on purpose. You know he hates me.”

“He doesn’t hate you.”

“He can barely look at me.”

She couldn’t deny it. Vision was off with Simon.

“It’s embarrassing. He knows that he will have woken us and he doesn’t care, because he doesn’t give a shit about you unless you are doing what he wants, with him.” Simon caressed her cheek softly, placing a hand in her hair.

“I’ll speak to him in the morning.”

* * *

“I take it you had a good night?” Wanda muttered sardonically as she walked sleepily into the room. She searched around for a glass.

“I made you a tea.” He motioned towards the cup opposite him. “It was good to get out.” He smiled as she muttered her thanks.

“Where’s Simon?”

“Work.”

Vision nodded.

“Listen, Vizh. Is everything ok between us?”

“Of course. Why wouldn’t it be?”

“I just. Well. Simon said….”

Vision sighed.

“What?” Wanda snapped.

“No. Sorry. Go on. Simon said?”

“What is wrong with you?” She backed away from the table. Her face anguished.

“I don’t understand why you are being like this. You’re being weird with me, you are consistently cold with Simon and then to top it off you bring home some random and I have to listen to you fuck her all night!”

Vision’s head whipped up at the last line.

“Why does that bother you? You brought Simon here? Are you expecting me to believe….”

“Yes but I would never make you have to listen to that Vizh. Its disrespectful.”

“This is my apartment!” His voice raised slightly.

“Then I will leave.” She shouted.

She slammed the door of her bedroom.

He was still sitting at the table when she appeared wheeling a suitcase behind her.

“I think it is best we don’t work together anymore. I have handed my notice in to Pepper.”

“You didn’t need to do that. This is ridiculous, why are you leaving?” His eyes pleaded with her, he stood up and approached her, she had to look away to stop herself from unpacking and wrapping her arms around him.

“You just can’t handle me being happy and so you do that…”

“I don’t…..”

“You made me feel really uncomfortable Vizh.”

“I am a grown man who had sex with a consenting woman. I don’t understand…”

“It’s not just that Vizh. Its everything!” She clutched her bag, and slammed the door.

He settled back at the table, his head in his hands.

* * *

_Vizh is being a complete jerk. We had a huge fight. I’m leaving. W._

_You and V, really? You two are tight. S_

_Well not anymore. W_

_Give it time to cool down. You’re both good people, it’s always weird when someone gets into a new relationship especially if you are as close as the two of you. S._

_Can I stay at yours? W_

_Sure. S._

* * *

The days turned into weeks, the weeks into one month, two months. He spent most of the time he wasn’t working staring into his phone, willing a message to come through from her, willing himself to send one to her, to apologise, pour out his feelings for her and beg her to come back to him but he didn’t. How could he. She didn’t want him. She had made that quite clear.

Natasha had been around a lot, she had been understanding at first but her patience was wearing thin. She had begged him to reach out to her.

“You are both utterly miserable. I have had this exact conversation with her.”

“She has Simon. She doesn’t need me.”

“Simon is a cock, you know that as well as I do. He manipulates her and picks her up and puts her down as he chooses.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Because if you both sit around being miserable and stubborn you are going to lose her and she is going to lose you and you are good for each other, besides you have been staring at that phone willing her to contact you for the past 2 months.”

He nodded, grasped his phone and sent three tentative words.

_I miss you._

* * *

Simon was supposedly meeting her, their alleged meeting had been set for an hour ago. He rounded the corner as her phone vibrated.

“Wanda.” Simon slunk into the chair opposite. “You look gorgeous as always.”

“Where have you been? I have been sat here over an hour.”

“I’m here now darling.” He smiled.

“Simon. I have been sat here, alone, for an hour.”

“Yes. I am aware. There is no need to go on about it.” He rolled his eyes. “Just order some food.”

She bowed her head and studied the menu intently, her phone forgotten.

It wasn’t until she was lying in bed. Simon facing the opposite direction that she remembered her phone. Her breath caught as she read it, she replied.

_I miss you too. W._

She placed her phone back on her bedside table and turned over to sleep. It didn’t occur to her the following morning that it appeared to have moved.

* * *

He had hoped for this moment, not quite allowing himself to believe that it would happen after their estrangement, but she was finally there, sat opposite, her hands cradling a cup of tea, cheesy Christmas music in the background. He couldn’t quite meet her eyes.

“Wanda, thank you for agreeing to meet me.” He whispered.

She nodded, tracing a finger around the rim of her cup.

“I just wanted to tell you that I am sorry. I was thoughtless and childish. I want you to be happy, truly I do and I am sorry if I gave any other impression.”

“I’m sorry too. I got caught up in everything with Simon and I overreacted. I didn’t treat you very well.”

Her hand snaked across the table, he looked up, meeting her eyes as he interlocked their fingers.

“I missed you Vizh.”

“I missed you too.”

She launched herself across the table, embracing him. He placed his hand on her hair, kissing the top of her head. He felt like he could finally breathe again.

“I almost forgot, I brought you these.” He handed over a bouquet of flowers, reds and golds.

* * *

“You’re going back to the shop? Why? I thought that you and Vision weren’t on speaking terms?” Simon scowled, pacing his kitchen.

“Well we made up and I miss working, it gives me something to do.”

“You met with him without telling me?”

“Yes.” Wanda cocked a brow quizzically.

“You shouldn’t have, he could have done anything to you.” Simon stroked her arm, his face soft.

“If he wanted to hurt me he could have done so in the 18 months that I lived with him.” Wanda rolled her eyes and stepped away from him, picking up her mug of tea.

“Am I so boring that you would rather go to work? You know that I don’t mind keeping you. You don’t need to work.”

“I don’t want to be kept Simon. I want to work and you know I don’t find you boring.” She smirked at him, fishing a piece of lint from his shirt. He grasped her hand.

“And yet you would rather be stuck in that shitty little shop with him.”

“Simon… Please.”

He turned on his heel and left.

* * *

The hours had merged into one another as they worked diligently, a Valentine’s Day wedding. Wanda had elected to work, wanting to busy herself this year, Vision had agreed gently and they had set about finishing the elaborate bouquets for delivery later that morning.

“This is cosy.” They sprung apart as Simon appeared in the doorway.

“Good morning Simon.” Vision spoke, as civil as he could manage.

“Vision.” Simon nodded and floated over to Wanda.

“Happy Valentines dear.” He smiled a disarmingly handsome smile and handed Wanda a box of chocolate and a bouquet of roses.

“Thank you.” Wanda smiled back at him, she wiped her hands on her apron and stood on her tip toes to kiss him softly. Vision looked away. Catching the movement Simon deepened the kiss, snaking his tongue into Wanda’s mouth.

“I’ll see you later darling. I have plans.”

“Simon.. I really don’t..”

“Shhh. You’ll love it I promise.” He nodded again to Vision before turning and leaving.

“Are you alright?” Vision whispered, his hand dropping to her arm.

“He probably just forgot that’s all.” Wanda smiled a watery smile. He smiled back, enveloping her in his arms.

* * *

_Wanda. Can you talk? N_

_Sure. Everything ok? W_

_We wanted to speak to you. About Simon. N_

_What about him? W_

_Listen, its better said in person. N_

_Ok. I will see you tomorrow, 11.15? W_

_Come to mine. N._

  1. _W_



Her phone had moved the next morning.

* * *

The door chime rang. Her hands were buried deep into the pockets of her knee length khaki coat. His brow furrowed when she moved no further, he scanned her face for clues. It was imperceptible for once.

“Can we talk?”

“Of course.” Vision beckoned behind him to the storeroom with a nod of his head. He waited for her to move, rubbing his hands on his jeans to rid them of any residue from the lilies he had been preparing.

She was stood on the opposite side of the room. As far from him as it was possible to be.

“Is everything alright Wanda?”

She looked down at the floor, her hands digging further into her pockets.

“Simon.” She whispered.

He approached her slowly, he knew where this was going. That imbecile had ended things with her. He reached out towards her. Opened his mouth as if to speak.

“Simon asked me to marry him.” Vision’s hand hovered in mid-air. His mouth closed. Lips pursing. Her eyes were still fixed on the floor. He stepped backwards tentatively, his mouth dry, he tried to swallow, his breath hitched. He scurried backwards, his hands coming up to his face, one threading into his hair, the other rubbing over his forehead. The noise of him tripping over a crate of carnations and tiny plastic chicks made her look up towards him. He had moved to clutch his stomach, he was going to vomit. He was sure of it. He had finally lost her.

He managed to set himself onto a wooden crate, his legs had turned to jelly.

She was still rooted to the spot, as still as a statue other than the way her brow had furrowed in confusion.

“Please don’t marry him.” It was nothing more than a soft whisper on the air. He couldn’t even look at her.

“Vizh?” She began to approach him.

“I love you.” Another whisper.

She stopped. Her breath stopped in her throat.

“It has always been you.” He breathed. He looked up and met her eyes for the first time. They were red with tears, her hands shaking.

“I’m so sorry. I am being horribly selfish. I should never have told you like this. I want you to be happy and if he makes you happy then….” He bolted towards the door but was stopped by her hands gripping his wrists.

“I said no.”

He stopped abruptly.

“Vision. I said no. Its over.”

He tilted his body around to face her and met her eyes.

“He is not the man I want to spend my life with.” Her head titled, a small smile playing at her lips. She caught his hand, caressed his thumb with her own.

A sob caught in his throat. He took his chance, cupped her face with his hand, her eye lids were heavy, her lips parted as her gaze fell to his mouth. He caught her lips with his own, enveloping her in his arms. Her hands moved upwards, caressing over his arms, threading up into his hair, holding him against her mouth, fully against her body. His lips left hers for a moment, a hint of something more in her eyes, their breathing laboured. They crashed together, tongues tasting and swiping against the other, hands grasping at each other’s faces, hands, clothes, growing bolder with each passing second. When she moaned into his mouth it was his undoing. He slid his hands under her coat, peeling it from her arms and dropping it in a puddle onto the floor. Her hands automatically went to his shirt, pulling it from his waistband, her mouth only leaving his own to allow her to see to push each button of his shirt free. He exhaled shakily, his eyes filled with want as he gripped the hem of her t-shirt and pulled it over her head. He wasn’t the shy, mild mannered gentleman she knew, the way he was devouring the sight of her chest clad only in her bra was at odds with that man. She grasped him around the neck once more, pulling him in for a harsh kiss, he filled it with all of the longing that he had harboured for her for all of the years that he had known her. Loved her. Her hand dropped to his belt, opened the buckle, her mouth against his, her eyes on his, as she rounded on the button of his jeans, flicking it open and prising open his jeans. He kissed her with renewed hunger, moaning as she grasped him through his boxer shorts. He cupped the back of her head and lowered them both to the ground, propped up on one hand above her he reached down to the bare skin of her thigh, beneath the hem of her skirt, grasped her underwear in his hands and pulled them down her legs. She leaned upwards, pecking small kisses against his lips as she pushed the waistband of both his jeans and his boxers down to his thighs. Laying back down on the floor, she grasped his ass, pushing him towards where she desperately needed him. He grasped his cock; his eyes closing in pleasure as he rubbed himself against wetness, ensuring that she was ready for him and pushed himself into her. He gasped at the feel of her, wrapped around his throbbing cock and captured her lips in a kiss, propping himself on his forearms. She massaged his ass and thrusted back towards him. He smiled against her mouth and ground his hips into her, revelling in her gasp, pulled back and sank back into her. Her guttural groan spurred him on, he grasped her leg with one hand, angling himself deeper and began to thrust into her, deep, hard thrusts. Her hands pushed his shirt from his shoulders, then threaded into his hair, tugging softly as their mouths tangled messily. His thrusts were starting to become more erratic, he wasn’t going to last much longer, the feel of her tight and wet around him, the sight of her flushed and breathless was too much for him. He moved his hand between them, stroking her in time with his thrusts, nuzzling his face into her bra trying to tease her nipple through the material, when he felt her constrict around him, squeezing him. Her eyes screwed shut, her mouth open in a silent “oh” as her body shook around him. He groaned at the sight and continued to thrust into her, harder, faster as she continued to constrict around him. His orgasm ripped through him, his cock pulsing as he came inside her with a breathy moan.

She stroked his hair as he calmed, he pecked her on the lips, turned them so that she was on top of his chest and covered her with his shirt, feathering kisses against her hairline.

“I can’t believe we just did that.”

She laughed, the vibrations reverberating inside his chest.

“I love you too Vizh.” She whispered softly onto his chest.

He kissed her hair.

“We are going to do that all night, somewhere where I don’t crush flower petals with my ass!.” She whispered, dragging a finger down his chest.

He laughed breathily, stroking her hair.

“Let’s go home.”

* * *

He placed the finishing touches to the autumnal display of reds, oranges and golds, trying desperately to keep his nerves at bay by keeping busy.

“It’s perfect. It isn’t going to get anymore perfect if you keep fiddling with it.” Natasha moved towards him, placing a hand on his shoulder and guiding him away from the flowers.

“I just want everything to be just right.” He trailed off, eyes darting around the room looking for something else to correct.

“For the love of god, drink this and calm down.” She handed him a glass of what appeared to be whiskey or bourbon, whisking him away to sit down.

“Also, I have something for you.” Natasha reached under the table that they were sitting at, revealing a white cardboard box.

“My boutonniere?”

Natasha nodded.

“Sam is giving her the bouquet as we speak.” He had made Wanda’s bouquet himself, red. She would always be red to him. Natasha smiled gently and pushed the box towards him.

His face brightened more than Natasha ever thought it possible as he opened the box and caressed the contents with his fingertips, moving to pin it to his lapel.

“Yellow and green, with a splash of red.”


End file.
